


Time Together

by softly_speaking_valkyrie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Achillean, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Finnpoe - Freeform, Gay, Hugging, Kissing, Lesbians, Lesbians in Space, M/M, May 4th, Phasrey, Preposal, Rebels, Revenge of the Fifth, Sahsoka, Same-sex relationships, Sapphic, Star Wars Day, Stormpilot, The Last Jedi - Freeform, Vingettes, hanleia, mlm, queer, soft, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: A late fic for Star Wars Day 2019! A series of vignettes following Finn and Poe, Ahsoka and Sabine, Rey and Phasma, and Leia in different points in time centred around their relationships. Poe returns from a New Rebellion training exercise to get some special time with his boyfriend, Ahsoka gives Sabine a history lesson in her old master following the Mandalorian painting a mural on their shuttle, Phasma and Rey finally get some needed alone time, and Leia visits some memorials to Han, Luke and Holdo on Gatalenta - Holdo's homeworld...





	Time Together

Poe held the throttle steady bringing the T-70 into the hangar bay, a smile across his lips and his formation breaking up into a single-file lane of gliding X-Wings with thrusters gently waning and the sound lighting up the flight up deck. As soon as he was in through the ray shield of the hangar he rested the controls easily into Beebeeate’s care and let the astromech guide them both into a safe landing. Jessica Pava and Snap were both not far behind him, and then the new recruits, learning how to cope with close to their first landing onto a moving flight deck. Poe couldn’t be prouder.

Beebeeate made a warbling tone into his cockpit as Poe removed his helmet and tossed it into his lap, looking at the flight tower window panes and seeing General Organa and a dear face smiling back at him. Leia tossed him thumbs up with an eager smile, and Poe couldn’t help but feel proud of the Second Rebellion’s first optimal attack wing of X-Wings since Crait.

As the astromech gently lifted the fighter onto the hanger floor, Poe rested easy and looked back to the flight tower. Finn was eagerly looking back at him with a grinning face and throbbing hands. Poe called him over as the cockpit canopy raised itself open upon Beebeeate’s command. An RZ-2 A-Wing shot past Commander Dameron as he stood up. Tallie Lintra brought her craft to a sudden stop and lowered it like a blaster bolt and was already out by the time Poe had lowered himself into the arms of the deck crew and was unfastening his white flight vest. Beebeeate was lowered out of the X-Wing to meet his fellow droids. Artoo and Threepio were on the deck as well as the coterie of unshackled droids the resistance held in company to operate their gear. Finn was making his way down and Pava was out of her craft too, waving to Poe with smiles. All were smiling after a good test flight and Poe was the happiest among them all.

“Hey, Poe, that was some great flying out there!” The Commander heard from somewhere, offering the man who said it a quick pat on his fist as the two shook hands.

Some of his recruits came over to him as Poe looked around for a way to get to Finn coming for him. “Commander that was an incredible exercise, thank you for this opportunity!” A feminine voice in an orange flight suit told him.

“That’s totally fine, thank you for being a part of this,” Poe told her back. More pats on his back came at him and suddenly Poe couldn’t see where Finn may have been. As he looked over to the elevator to the flight tower, he didn’t see his partner; not the brown and white of his jacket and shirt and not the beauty of his eyes striking through. “Anyone seen Finn?” Poe called out, but everyone was already either surrounding him or dispersing from him.

Poe felt bereft already, until another hand came to his shoulder, not patting but rubbing gently and affectionately behind him. “I think I mighta seen him.”

The Commander turned around to see his partner, the childish smile plastered on Finn’s face and a deep handsomeness in his big eyes. Poe flinched a little upon seeing him but felt his body pulsing and drawn in powerfully. Their arms wrapped around each other tightly and the men embraced, but Poe wanted more. His hands came to Finn’s puffy and adorable cheeks, holding them endearingly as he pushed his lips. Finn’s opened instantly once he got the notion of what his Commander and man wanted and before anything else they were kissing, hard and fast in the middle of the hangar deck.

As usual, Finn’s lips were delicious, plump and Poe already could not get enough of them against his, his tongue wanting to explore, but the more timid former-Stormtrooper was apprehensive about full-on contact like that with so many people around. The deck hands and engineers about to rundown the T-70s and RZ-2s were barging past them already, the space around Finn and Poe tightening as Poe wanted more, kissing Finn more and fully. Yet the smaller man’s hands wanted to wander all over Poe’s incredible body. As timid as Finn was, deep within his mind lay wishes and desires of his man that were never to be wanted within the First Order. Poe Dameron had helped Finn free not only his loyalty and his bravery but also his emotions and he wanted to give Commander Dameron all his love.

Finn, after a while, took Poe’s hand away from his chest and held it as affectionately as before. “What’s up buddy? You’re shaking...” Poe was saying to him as Finn looked down at the lighter-toned fingers.

Poe graced his lover’s cheek with his warm hand again and looked Finn in his eyes, their bodies pressed together as the hangar deck continued to work the fighters and other ships all around them. “Is everything okay, Finn?”

“Yeah, it’s fine... Poe, I gotta ask you something,” Finn struggled coming out with it all at once as he touched Poe’s hand over his own cheek. Poe was already so warm, so consoling and so beautiful with him; Finn never wanted anyone else to be with him. True, Rose was his best friend and Rey held a special place in his heart – so many women in the fleet and in the Second Rebellion meant so much to Finn, and so many men too. But Poe was the only man for him, the only person he ever wanted to give his heart to, and he wanted to cement it forever. Finn didn’t know how much longer they would have left, or what kind of fight they could put up against the First Order.

A year after Crait and Finn couldn’t stand the thought of being in this life without dedicating himself to Poe.

From his pocket, the rebel pulled out a small band. It was silver durasteel with a stained red enamel crest mounted on the middle in a ring of more chrome. As Poe looked to the ring he saw the symbol mimicking the sigil of the Rebel Alliance, the very one General Organa had chosen over fifty years ago to serve as her father’s banner for the first Rebellion against the Empire. Poe had heard the stories as he grew up in the old Jedi Temple on Yavin, and Finn had asked Leia about the symbol more than a few times after Rose explained and showed its meaning on Canto Bight.

“Poe Dameron, I love you and I don’t want us to go fighting the First Order and lose without showing how much I love you,” Finn confessed; his voice low and quiet like a tantalising whisper. Poe was awestruck and silent.

“Yes... By the damn stars, yes, Finn.”

“But I haven’t asked yet...” Finn stammered, smiling to reflect Poe’s crazed and excited grin.

Poe held his man close and safe, hands diving to his belt and gripping him close, as close as he could get Finn to him and not giving a damn who could see. “Then ask away buddy.”

Finn smiled and slid the ring onto Poe’s finger as gently as he could. “Poe Dameron, will you be mine until the day comes when you can’t? Forever?” Finn asked, almost letting the tears take over his eyes. Poe was smiling excitedly and when the ring slipped fully over his second knuckle, held his lover by the neck and cheek again, rubbing the gentle tear that threatened to escape.

“Of course I will,” Poe responded, and Finn relented, letting the two kiss once again, as the stars around them exploded into incredible fireworks.

 

***

 

When Ahsoka entered into the quarters of the Old Republic Shuttle she and Sabine shared, she sensed the warmth radiating from her pupil as she crouched around the bed area. Sabine was wearing a facemask and had her spray guns in her hand. Her master smiled when coming behind her, still as silent as ever around her lover. The Mandalorian stopped her work and stood to examine it from a distance, during which Ahsoka wrapped her arms around her lover’s midriff, feeling the gentle gap in her acolyte robes where Sabine let her tummy show.

“Somebody’s in a good mood, huh?” Ahsoka asked, resting her chin on Sabine’s shoulder. Her pupil and lover held her cheek gracefully and softly stroked her lower montrals.

“Could you sense it through the walls or something?” Sabine asked, a little coyly and arrogantly as she observed her work, wondering what more it needed from her perspective.

The work looked prestigious for now – a simple mural around and above the bedding, with images of the symbols and glyphs of the ancient Jedi, and then the faces of all both women loved. There was Sabine’s mother, and her brother, Ezra (how she imagined him to look now, almost two decades after he gave himself up to Thrawn. There was Hera, Kanan, Zeb, Chopper, little Jacen Syndulla, and people that Ahsoka had shown her from the holocrons she’d salvaged over the years. On the right, the side Ahsoka usually slept on, were impressions of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master Yoda, Master Mace Windu, Padmé Amidala and even a young man next to her with long brunette hair and a scar down the front of his right eye. Sabine had spray-painted him with a cocky and confident bravado that made even his likeness appear untouchable. 

Even as Sabine had crafted his visage, there was a deep darkness in his luscious and beautiful eyes that looked unexplored.

“Do you know who that is?” Ahsoka asked her lover and apprentice, pointing gently to the mural part of Anakin Skywalker.

Sabine sighed a little as she looked at him. “In the holocrons, he’s referred to Anakin... General Luke’s father, right?” She asked, almost unsure of herself. “They said he was an incredible Jedi, the best pilot in the Order during the Clone Wars, and that he endured terrible suffering at the hands of Count Dooku...” Sabine recited, collating the information from memory of when she paid attention to the handful of holocrons Ahsoka had with her. The tale of Anakin Skywalker was the subject of a whole holocrons.

The master kissed Sabine’s cheek and held her hands in the Mandalorian’s lap as they admired her work before them both. Ahsoka took a sigh and tried not to allow the story to swell her feelings. This far in Sabine’s training and Ahsoka was feeling susceptible, would surely let the smaller woman sense her lover’s feelings on the subject of Anakin.

“He  _ was _ an incredible Jedi, and a good friend,” Ahsoka began, taking another sigh and a deep breath as Sabine moved from her embrace and led them both to the bed. Immediately, the apprentice could sense emotional compromise within her lover and master. “He was the best star pilot in the galaxy, and he was my master before I left the Order,” Ahsoka confessed, sitting down with her lover. Already she could feel the vulnerability taking hold again.

Sabine knew how she felt, could tell how hurt her master was becoming and held her hands. “I think I know where this is going, Master...”

Ahsoka stopped her with a wave of her hand. “Yes... You know where this leads. But there’s more, that happened on that Second Death Star. Master Skywalker told me that when the Emperor, when Darth Sidious had him at the end of his life, ready to kill him, Darth Vader turned back to the light and intervened to save his son. He threw Sidious to his death and rescued Luke,” Ahsoka recanted, believing it herself and almost sounding incredulously astounded. But her smile was irrevocable, and Sabine’s expression mirrored her own look as she smiled back at her lover.

“At the end, he came back to the light...”Sabine established as Ahsoka began to let her tears take hold and slip from the slits of her eyes. The Mandalorian wiped her master’s tears and held her cheek, gently stroking her montrals.

Ahsoka’s hand came to Sabine’s and she kissed her lover’s palm. The memories of Vader on Malachor swelled in her mind, but she didn’t want to digress any further. Sabine hadn’t been there, and while her master would tell her one day, she didn’t want to confess that right now. He’d tried to kill her like there was nothing left of Anakin Skywalker in the black-clad automaton-like figure. And yet, in the end, Anakin came back through, and overwhelmed the Darth, and saved Luke from certain death at the hands of Sidious.

“You know what, Ahsoka?” Sabine asked, her eyes bright and smile wide.

“Yes?”

“I think that just proves how powerful the light really is... And that the Force always finds a way. And that we’re gonna use that, and use Anakin’s example, to never give up on finding Ezra,” the Mandalorian promised, and her master smiled back.

Their emotions swelled, and both women leaned forward, colliding in a beautiful, compassionate kiss.

 

***

 

Rey hit the back wall of their cabin, a gruff thud and a moan escaping her body as fingers came around her wrists and pinned her to the metal panels of the bulkhead wall. With the Force flowing through her body, she snapped up the power within her fingertips and pushed against her lover, blasting Phasma back too. The former Stormtrooper Captain shed her blaster-proof armour panels until she stood in her gloss black undershirt and leggings, her slip. Rey was smiling at her, almost leering as she ripped at her Jedi shawls and tore them off until she stood in her breast wrappings and the lower half of her clothes.

Again, with the Force flowing through her and coming to her palms (already mildly sweaty), Rey reached to the door panel, activating the locking mechanism and sealing them in, away from the rest of the Rebellion staff and any interruptions.

“I haven’t seen you this eager since our stay on Takodana,” Phasma taunted, even pulling at her sleeves and the hem of her undershirt, pulling it over her incredible chiselled and scarred, marred and scorched lower abdomen. She didn’t wear anything else underneath – Phasma didn’t need to.

Her body was incredibly blemished, marked by the years she’d lived on her completely dead planet, and then more as she pledged her allegiance to the First Order under Armitage Hux and Kylo Ren, but Rey could not help but find herself almost parched for the incredibly tall and handsome woman.

“We haven’t had alone time like this since Takodana... And today’s a special occasion,” Rey called back to her before running at the blonde former Stormtrooper and leaping in her arms.

Phasma caught her woman, holding her close as Rey wrapped her legs around Phasma’s waist and locked her ankles together for fear that she could fall away from her lover. They looked at each other for a second as Phasma walked them backwards and against another white-panelled wall before they could not take it any longer. Rey pushed her head forward and her lips collided with Phasma’s, the sensations all around them exploding into euphoric ecstasy. The Jedi held her lover with fierce hands, palms at her strong cheeks and Phasma held Rey closer with strong hands, no fear of ever dropping her as they slowly sank to the gilded flooring. As they eventually sat, Rey in Phasma’s lap and kissing her so excessively, never wanting to end, the Jedi even heard a low and almost feral moaning from Phasma’s throat. The taller woman’s strong hands came to her lover’s marbled jawline, and she held Rey’s neck as their kisses parted momentarily. Phasma sank her teeth immediately into Rey’s neck, giving into desperate and almost primal urges that reminded the blonde of her homeworld. Rey was a calming presence and a healthy distraction from all that she had done in her life to try and survive, and Phasma found herself coping and giving into indulgence with her.

She found her hands moving to feel Rey’s tummy and holding her hips as she bit into her neck and sucked on the skin until it already threatened to bruise into a bright and plump plum mark.

Rey was craning her neck back as if it became unhinged from her spinal column, her jaw wide open and her moans a little wet as she felt Phasma holding her body, and her space utterly overwhelmed by the salvaged woman. She began to claw her way deep into the blonde’s skin, wanting to mark her a little more. Yet every time she ran her palms over Phasma’s body she could feel the rough bumps and marks from over a dozen wounds, hundreds of scrapes and cuts, and countless little burns. Rey had never asked about Phasma’s home planet, nor what she had had to endure there before leaving, but the marks on her body told a long and terrible tale of a fight for survival that must have begun when the woman was born.

“Can you... Stop feeling them?” Rey heard coming from Phasma’s lips, the breaths catching on her now wet neck.

Her hands immediately flinched away from Phasma’s marked areas and back to Rey’s own body as the pace almost died completely.

“I-I’m sorry... I’m so sorry,” Rey pleaded as she rested her forehead against Phasma’s. Both of them bowed to the other. Internally, Rey wanted to hurt herself for her transgression, thinking that she’d trespassed upon Phasma’s body and indeed her past. The blonde had grown deathly silent for a moment, her eyes shut and her body trembling a little light as Rey tried to hold her close again. It was enough to make the Jedi die inside as she couldn’t imagine the response Phasma was having to a terrible past. “I...”

“They’re not all that bad, I suppose. If you want to ask, you can,” Phasma whispered, her trembling ceasing and her body becoming strong again. She held Rey softly, almost wanting to cradle her as the Jedi rested her hands plainly on the blonde’s shoulders, looking at her with faint concern and a warm loving look. “Most are from my homeworld. Others are once I incurred in the First Order,” Phasma confessed.

“Do you remember any? Did they hurt?” Rey asked plainly.

“I imagine they did. But no, I don’t remember any. Each one is like a notch, to serve as a reminder that I have done anything to survive at times. I’ve killed a lot of people to survive, and I’ve done some terrible things to make sure that I did,” she began telling Rey. “FN... Finn knows a lot of it. After I lowered the shields and escaped Starkiller Base before the Resistance destroyed it, I had to frame a Lieutenant for what I did to cover my tracks. With a woman I called ‘Pilot’ we tracked him to an uncharted world, and for three days I hunted him, all under the facade that he was the one who lowered the shields... And when Pilot uncovered the truth of it, that it was I who did it... I had to kill her too,” Phasma confessed, lowering her head in shame.

“She didn’t deserve to die. Not on that planet and not at all. She was a loyal woman and one who had personality underneath the First Order’s indoctrination. And after I killed her I cried. I wanted her to come back...”

“Why did you have to kill her?”

“Hux,” Phasma told Rey sternly, her eyes snapping up to make contact again as she uttered his name. “The man is psychotic and dangerous. He used me to murder his own father after he took me from my home world. Armitage Hux is ambitious and a fiend. I wanted to kill him myself every day I was in the First Order. And I know he suspects Kylo Ren killed Snoke,” she finished, her body unyielding and slightly trembling once again.

Rey kissed her forehead and wrapped her in a warm embrace. “You did it all to stay alive, and I’m glad you did, Phasma,” she reminded her woman, pulling up her head so the two could face each other. “The First Order have ruined this galaxy. And we’re going to set it right...”

“I love you...” Phasma told Rey, quickly and with hungry lips again.

“I love you too...”

The bulkhead door rang out with a knock, halfway down its length as Rey and Phasma were silently kissing and paying the outside world no mind whatsoever. Rey’s senses flared out and she reached out with the Force beyond their mortal coils and through the door to see who it was before she had to get up and answer it. She saw a short stacked body with instruments in hand and dark blonde hair scrunched into two bulbs like antennae on her head.

“It’s Lieutenant Connix...” Rey whispered, knowing she was here for her, for another briefing or some Rebellion update in the main war room with Finn, Commander Dameron and both General Organa and General Calrissian.

“Do you really have to go? It’s our year...” Phasma was saying before Rey kissed her forehead again and then her lips, all over her gently and softly.

“Relax, my love... I’ll be back.”

 

***

 

Gatalenta was as warm as Leia had remembered it from the visits of her youth. The remnants of Jedi culture were as plain as day to her as she traversed the city, the medallion in her hands and Threepio escorting her at a slower pace than what she was used to as a teenager. She hadn’t been on the planet in decades and now, knowing that the Council of Mothers were still maintaining the planet’s beauty considering the state of the wider Galaxy, Leia felt at home and assured that they had a chance with the allies they were collecting against the First Order.

“General, our meeting with the Council of Mothers is vast approaching so I suggest we make our way to the congregation antechamber,” the protocol droid suggested to his mistress. Leia rested her withered hand on his golden arm and stopped them.

“Threepio, you go on ahead and tell them I’ll be indisposed for a little while. Can you do that for me, Threepio?” The General asked, rubbing the golden medallion between her finger and thumb of her free hand. The birds overhead were chirping beautifully and gathering near the Falcon on the landing pad.

Leia was looking around, not far away from the spread out spaceport. The air of Gatalenta was beautiful to her sense of smell and she smiled at the protocol droid, gently telling him with her eyes and her hands what she wanted to do before going to see the Council of Mothers. “But... Mistress Leia, who will escort you? And who will I escort to the Council? My programming... And Commander Dameron was adamant about this meeting! And that yourself was to be the one...”

The older Skywalker woman patted his arm as she gently chuckled to herself. “Relax, Threepio. You can take Connix and Rose to oversee the negotiations... Lando will take me,” she told him, her eyes welling a little already as the rest of their entourage caught up with them. Kaydel and Rose gestured for the golden droid to follow them and Lando came around to Leia’s back, taking her arm gently to guide her. He handed her the walking cane she’d brought with her and helped her to keep walking in the opposite direction to the antechamber.

“Seems like a lifetime ago I was escorting you around Cloud City, princess...” General Calrissian alluded to her, smiling like a jackal next to her. He was a lot sprier than she was now.

“Now, it seems like a lifetime ago that anyone ever called me ‘princess’, Lando Calrissian,” she joked back at him and soon enough they were both laughing to each other about the state of things then versus the current mess that Galaxy found itself in. “Always going to fall to us to pick up the pieces of this Galaxy, isn’t it, General?” Leia asked sarcastically as they both moved away from the business of the spaceport and into the majestic fields of pink and magenta grass that made Gatalenta famous.

“If you blow up enough Death Stars and liberate enough planets, they look to you call you a General... General,” Lando was joking, his teeth showing when he laughed.

As they made their way into the expansive cemetery, Lando looked up among the headstones and monuments that signified the importance of those buried or memorialised there. “Now, how many are we here to see, Princess?” The more suave General asked as they looked among the meadow.

Leia held the medallion in her hand and brought out another from the pocket of her dress. Both were gold, the Rebellion Medal of Bravery that Leia had awarded to Luke and Han over forty years ago after the Battle of Yavin. And now both were back in her hands, after what felt like a thousand years.

“Three, General Calrissian.”

They were all next to each other, as Leia and Lando reached the headstones to signify their loved ones. None of them had bodies underneath, but all three were addressed to the most important of people – Han Solo, Amilyn Holdo and Luke Skywalker. Leia shrugged Lando’s arm off of her and he retreated a little bit back, to give his princess space and to let her do what she wanted.

She kissed the medals each in turn and placed them gently on the grass before the headstones of her husband and brother, her fingers sinking into the pink meadow she rested on as she closed her eyes. It struck Leia as most odd that she and Lando would be left without them, especially after the escape of the Death Star all those years ago. She remembered it vividly in her mind – a young farm boy and a slick gunslinger in the company of a Wookie, an old hermit Jedi in disguise and two droids. And now she and the double-crossing administrator, Han’s old rival or friend (none of them was ever cemented as to which one Lando classed as) and Chewbacca were all that was left with those same two droids.

With the fate of the entire Galaxy resting on the shoulders of the next generation, they were helping to parent.

“They can do it. You know they can,” Luke said into Leia’s ear. She had sensed his presence when she and Lando had entered the cemetery grounds, even as the male General began to walk around a little away from Leia and the gravestones.

Luke appeared to her, sitting beside her as Yoda had done with him plenty of times before, on and away from Dagobah. “Oh, I know. They’re more than ready to do what we did all those years ago,” she told him, faith firmly planted in her resistance. “I just never imagined you wouldn’t be here to see her do it...”

The ghost of Luke was looking at her, his beard still on his blue visage so that he looked almost exactly like Obi-Wan. “She can do it, Leia... Just as I did it, but.”

She knew what he was about to say. “But you don’t know if the same miracle can happen twice...”

Luke wanted to reach over and kiss his sister, to drop the conversation and to simply let her know everything was and would be okay for now. He reached out and pressed his spectral hand close to hers within the pink grass. “Remember Leia... No one’s ever really gone...”

Before she looked up again, he was gone, but she remained near Han’s headstone. She picked up the medal she placed for him and kissed it, a final goodbye.

There was still work to be done...


End file.
